1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus for securing a lens to a housing. Specifically, the embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus with a dual locking mechanism where the multiple locks ensure that the lens is not inadvertently released from the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Eye protection is a critical concern for many individuals. Based on this concern, devices have been developed to shield the eyes of a person from particulates, water, chemicals, and various other items which can cause harm to the sensitive components of an eye. These eye protection apparatuses often include a mask with an attached lens to guard the eyes of a wearer. Firemen, paintball participants, and welders each wear masks with an attached lens to protect their eyes from foreign objects. Typically, the attached lens can be released from the mask with the aid of tools. During fast-paced activities, the time associated with using tools to remove a lens from a mask is prohibitively long.
To address the need for a quicker release of the lens from a mask, quick release single locking mechanisms have been used to attach the lens to the mask. However, use of quick release single locking mechanisms often results in inadvertent release of the lens from the housing. For example, a paintball traveling at a high-rate of speed can strike an unprotected single locking mechanism. The force of the paintball could disengage the lock and consequently release the lens from the mask. This premature release of the lens risks damage to the eyes of the user because without the lens the eyes of the user are exposed to foreign objects.